Yo, el amor y tú
by Phlox.girl
Summary: Llegó el gran día para Rachel, pero la novia no se siente tanto como una y la dama de honor desearía no estar ahí ... cuantas cosas pueden pasar en los momentos previos a tomar la decisión mas importante de tu vida?


**Hola chicas/os, mi primer Faberry, lo hice con mucho cariño y espero que lo disfruten un montón**

**Un feliz día de la mujer a todas las lectoras y seguidoras de esta pareja, un abrazote virtual y espero que todas seamos bien amadas hoy y todos los días.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Murphy, Falchuk y Brennan.**

**YO, EL AMOR Y TÚ**

"_Llegó el día_" pensó Rachel mientras la madre del Finn le ayudaba con el ultimo botón de su vestido. "Esto es real, mi día… supongo que así debe sentirse una novia" aunque la realidad era que no creía que las novias tuviesen ese sentimiento tan real de echarse a llorar tan angustiosamente como ella se sentía en ese momento, si tan solo…

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, un pelo rubio y unos ojos brillantes aparecieron a través de ella, llevaba puesto un vestido rosado y un chaleco blanco, "hermosa" fue la palabra que se le cruzó por la mente, una y otra vez, a Rachel que habría sonreído ante la presencia de su amiga si no fuese porque una oleada nerviosa le revolvió el estomago.

-Sra. Hummel? Creo que ahora comienzan mis deberes con la novia

-oh! Si Quinn cariño, de inmediato- la mujer se volteo a ver a Rachel y le tomo ambas manos, estaban heladas- te ves… hermosa!

Rachel le sonrió vacíamente mientras veía como la mujer salía de la habitación y la dejaba a solas con la rubia, agachó la vista y miró el suelo incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos de ella, se volteo y se miró al espejo, cualquier cosa estaría bien si tan solo pudiese evitar ver como los ojos de la otra le reprochaban una y otra vez que no estaba haciendo lo correcto; ella lo sabia! Ella lo sentía, demonios!

Sintió como dos manos delicadas le acariciaban el cuello repartiendo círculos con los dedos a través de su piel, en otras circunstancias habría resultado tan… erótico. Rachel sobresaltada detuvo sus manos y busco sus ojos por el espejo

-que… que haces?- preguntó nerviosa

Quinn dio un paso más cerca de ella, Rachel pudo sentir el calor de su pecho sobre su espalda

-tengo que peinar a la novia

Quinn tomó entre sus dedos el cabello de Rachel, pero esta le tomo las manos para que la soltara

-puedo hacerlo yo Quinn

-es mi deber Rachel, de todas formas… necesito hacerlo

La rubia comenzó a peinarla lentamente

-que significa eso?

-deberas es necesario preguntar?... creí que lo sabias

Y claro que lo sabia! Los ojos de Rachel se nublaron mientras recordaba otros momentos en los que Quinn había acariciado sus cabellos y los extendía sobre las blancas sabanas de su cama. Una vez, estando entre sus brazos, le pregunto porque siempre hacia eso, la rubia respondió "porque lo necesito, mis manos necesitan acariciar tu cabello, mis manos están hechas para sentir todo de ti, especialmente tu cabello"

Las manos de Quinn se tensaron y Rachel sintió un leve tirón, sus ojos se encontraron.

-no… no lo recuerdas?

Rachel la miro con ojos luminosos, brillantes, apasionados, se volteo para chocar con el pecho de la rubia, levantó la vista lentamente para encontrarse de frente con su mirada y no a través de un espejo, con sus manos nerviosas acarició lentamente su cuello

-por supuesto que si… lo recuerdo todo

Sintió como las manos de Quinn envolvían su cintura, podía sentir los dedos de ella a través de la tela del vestido, Rachel vio como la mirada de la rubia se suavizaba, podía sentir su leve respiración sobre ella, con los brazos temblorosos le envolvió el cuello y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, necesitaba el contacto de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, ansiaba volver a…

Se anularon todos los sentidos, su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón estaban pendientes de los labios de ella sobre los suyos, la textura de su boca, el aroma que desprendía su piel, sus dientes mordiéndole el labio inferior, la lengua de Quinn trazando el contorno de sus labios, suspirando bajito

-hueles a flores silvestres- susurro Quinn junto a su boca

La rubia tomo el control total de sus labios y de su cuerpo, apretándola sobre el espejo la besó con ansia, con las manos palpó su piel a través del vestido, el silencio se volvió ardiente en la habitación, un suave gemido escapo de la garganta de Rachel

Tocaron la puerta suavemente y el ambiente se tensó, Rachel se separó de Quinn avergonzada, la rubia la miró con ojos furiosos, pero la morena rehuyó su mirada atenta solo a la puerta, Quinn bufó, se acomodó el vestido y el cabello y se acercó a la puerta

-chicas

-podemos ver a Rachel, Quinn? –se escuchó la voz de Mercedes a través de la puerta

Quinn dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña cantante, Rachel negaba desesperada sin emitir sonidos, la rubia volvió a mirar a la puerta y sonrió

-me temo que la novia está un poco nerviosa, vine a peinarla y maquillarla y aún no estamos listas

Se escucharon los sonidos de alguien quejándose y empujando

-hey Fabray! Dile a Berry que lo mínimo que puede hacer es vernos, después de todo ni siquiera quiso despedida de soltera la muy…

Quinn se tenso y de su rostro desapareció toda amabilidad

-dije que está nerviosa, López y estamos atrasadas con los preparativos

-te has vuelto quisquillosa cuando se trata de Berry

-te has vuelto un robot si no entiendes que una mujer pueda estar nerviosa el dia de su matrimonio

Se miraron fijamente la rubia y la morena

-Tina- se escuchó la voz de Santana- dale a Fabray nuestro regalo

Se escucharon unos pasos

-nosotras… todas le compramos este bouquet a Rachel, esperamos que le guste y que le digas que siempre estaremos apoyándola… las esperaremos en la iglesia

-gracias chicas, es hermoso, creo que le encantara, son sus flores preferidas

Se escucharon unos pasos, pero Quinn seguía junto a la puerta

-sabes que tu auto quedo atrapado entre el de los padres de Rachel y el los Hummel, cierto?- se escuchó la voz de santana

-no

Un bufido y el sonido de unas llaves

-el mío quedó frente a la puerta del costado… es rápido sabes? Con Britt lo probamos más de una vez y sales de la ciudad en menos de 10 minutos, el tanque está lleno

-me temo que no lo vamos a necesitar

-siempre se necesita un auto dispuesto… emergencias

-san…

-tienes los labios hinchados Quinn, será mejor que tomes las llaves de mi auto, nunca se sabe cuando puedas necesitar hielo.

La rubia quedó sorprendida mirando como la morena se alejaba sin decir otra palabra. Quinn cerró la puerta y busco a Rachel a través de la pieza, estaba frente al espejo tocándose los rojos e inflamados labios, bajo la vista contemplando su figura, la piel desnuda de su espalda que mostraba el vestido, los pequeños botones cerca de su cuello, el encaje que se ajustaba perfecto a las curvas de su cuerpo

-el vestido

Rachel levantó la cabeza al oír su voz

-dijiste que se me veía bien

-dije perfecta

-te escuche…

-no debiste comprarlo, no deberías estar usando ese vestido

-pero dijiste…

-se lo que dije .. demonios Rachel! No deberías desear verte perfecta para él

-voy a casarme con él!

-crees que no lo sé? – sus ojos se veían tristes y resignados- porque vas a casarte con un hombre al que no amas?

-no sabes nada acerca de mis sentimientos- la voz de Rachel era acerada- no pretendas…

-no, en realidad no lo sé…

Se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla, Rachel cerró los ojos para recibir el contacto de sus manos con su piel

-las chicas piensan que no tuviste despedida

-ellas no saben…

No pudo terminar la frase intentando reprimir un gemido cuando sintió el dorso de la mano de Quinn bajar por su cuello y rozar el punto palpitante de sus senos una y otra vez, la rubia se acercó un poco más a ella, podía sentir como se enredaban sus cuerpos, como encajaban perfectamente

-el te hace sentir de este modo? Apenas te toco y te derrites en mis manos

La rubia siguió con sus caricias mientras bajaba su boca hasta besarle el cuello

-… quiiinn…

La rubia sonrió- me encanta cuando dices mi nombre así, tan animada por mis caricias, es como si tu deseo cantara mi nombre

Rachel suspiro desesperada mientras sus manos subían y se aferraban al cabello de ella, sus manos llenas de ese líquido dorado que era el pelo Quinn, tan hermoso, tan… ella.

-Ayer susurrabas mi nombre del mismo modo, porque ayer tu si celebraste tu despedida… conmigo

Rachel se aferro a su cuello sin poder negarlo, en efecto Kurt y las chicas querían prepararle algo pero ella se negó rotundamente, sabia el modo exacto en que pasaría su última noche antes de la ceremonia.

Había pasado un tiempo desde aquella tarde en la que Quinn y Rachel descubrieron lo que era el deseo mientras veían una película en la pieza de la morena, un roce inocente por aquí, un susurro por acá y de repente todo tenía un claro sentido para ambas chicas cuando sus labios se encontraron, ni siquiera lograron ver el final de la película porque solo podían sentirse la una a la otra. Luego de eso comenzaron a verse a solas más seguido, un día en la casa de Rachel, otro en la de Quinn, a veces incluso en la salita en que se guardaban los balones de bascket junto al gimnasio, explorando las nuevas formas de sentirse la una a la otra. Ninguna dijo algo para etiquetar la relación, ni siquiera los sentimientos (si es que los había) tenían un nombre y demonios! Rachel odiaba eso, porque estaba cansada de esa doble vida, si fuese por ella habría dejado a Finn desde el momento en que lo suaves labios de Quinn se posaron sobre los de ella, pero la rubia no decía nada así que Rachel se obligó a pensar que solo se trataba de una amistad que se les había escapado de las manos, aún cuando ella sabía que los sobresaltados latidos de su corazón cada vez miraba a la rubia eran más que un cariño nacido de la amistad… era amor.

Hace semanas cuando ya no podía más Finn le regalo el anillo, Rachel se paralizó, cuando el chico le hablo de formar una familia, de ser felices por siempre ella cerró los ojos un momento y todo lo que pudo visualizar en aquellas idílicas ideas de su novio fue el rostro sonriente de la rubia, su aroma, sus labios, su cuerpo el sonido de su voz susurrando su nombre… toda una vida de Quinn, toda su vida para ella. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada dubitativa de Finn mientras esperaba una respuesta y aunque Rachel estaba a punto de decirle que no y acabar con toda esa farsa sus ojos se desenfocaron cuando vio al final del pasillo como ella caminaba tomada del brazo de Puck, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Rachel sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el estomago y lo retorcieran solo para causarle dolor, se le nublaron los ojos y cuando volvió la vista a su novio el "si" se le ahogó en la garganta junto con un sollozo. Más tarde cuando le contaron a todos los chicos de New Directions la rubia se había mostrado molesta ante la idea del matrimonio lo que la hizo albergar alguna especie de esperanza frente al futuro de ambas, pero cuando horas después la rubia se acerco y le dio un abrazo de felicitaciones Rachel decidió que no había mucho mas por hacer, ella se casaría con Finn y toda aquella relación con Quinn terminaría para siempre, mientras tanto aprovecharía todos los instantes para estar con ella, para crear recuerdos que se quedaran para siempre en su memoria y así poder sobrevivir toda una vida junto a un hombre que no amaba.

Mientras la mente de Rachel volvía al presente y se aferraba mas al abrazo de su amiga, sintió como las manos enfurecidas de Quinn se tensaban en torno a los botones del vestido que estaban junto a su cuello

-debería romperlo, te arrancaría ese vestido y lo quemaría para que el no pudiese verlo nunca en ti

La morena subia la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la mujer que amaba, se puso de puntillas y acerco sus labios a los de ella, pero Quinn estaba furiosa y la rechazo empujándola un poco y alejándola de si.

-no es tu cuerpo lo que deseo de ti Rachel! Podría conseguir la chica o el chico que quisiera con los chasquear los dedos!

Y la tremenda verdad que encerraban sus palabras hirió el corazón de Rachel al imaginarse a la chica en brazos de otra mujer.

Quinn se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros, enterrándole las uñas

-podría golpearte

Rachel se crispó ante el tono amenazante en la voz de su amiga

-podría, pero ni siquiera con eso encontraría consuelo

La morena, que no entendía las palabras de Quinn, se deshizo de sus manos y se alejo de ella.

-no te alejes de mi Rachel!... no te alejes de mi.

La rubia se acercó a ella desesperada, con una mano acaricio su cuello y con el pulgar de la otra acarició los labios de Rachel

-tus labios siempre me han hechizado

-los tuyos tambien. Susurro Rachel sobre los dedos de Quinn

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y recordaron aquella vez en que ayudaron a Santana con canciones acerca de cómo las chicas querían a las chicas. Ellas mismas habían comenzado su relación unos días antes y cuando se encontraron en el baño Quinn no pudo evitar abrazar a la morena por la espalda y besarle el cuello

_-besaste a una chica y te gusto?- le dijo coqueteando con la canción que habían cantado hace poco_

_-Quinn le acaricio los hombros mientras buscaba su mirada en el espejo, Rachel asintió y le sonrió_

_-que sabor tenia?_

_-a ti_

_Volteo hasta quedar frente a ella, atrajo su boca a la de ella y se unieron en un beso ansioso. Cruzada la línea ya no había tiempo para ser delicadas la una con la otra, Rachel le mordió el labio inferior despacio y Quinn soltó un gemido de puro placer_

_-Rach…_

_-siempre eres tú, siempre son tus labios, tu sabor marcando para siempre mis sentidos_

-Ojala todas tus palabras fueran ciertas… recitaría cada una de las cosas que me has dicho mientras he estado contigo y verías el enorme error que estas cometiendo

Rachel se alejo de ella y le dio la espalda

-tengo que terminar de arreglarme, cada vez queda menos tiempo y la gente comenzara a impacientarse

-al demonio la gente!

Quinn furiosa tomo el bouquet de flores blancas que le habían regalado las chicas y lo arrojó contra la pared

-Quinn!- Rachel corrió a recoger el ramo- como has podido? Lo destruiste!

-estoy intentado hacer algo por nosotras

-arruinando mi día?

-abriéndote los ojos! … no puedes querer casarte con alguien como Finn.

-porque te comportas así?

-el va a alejarte de mi

-no

-ya lo está haciendo

Rachel se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, busco su mirada

-óyeme, nadie nunca… soy tuya- y espero que ella descubriera todas las cosas que no se habían dicho

-no puedes ser mía si estas a punto de casarte con él, Quinn rechazo su mirada, pero la morena insistió

-hey! Hey mírame… soy tuya, siempre, solo tuya

-entonces no te cases

Rachel le dio la espalda para que no lograra ver la emoción en sus ojos

-…

-te reclamo como mía… no te cases

Ella la miro a través del espejo, su pelo dorado que nunca más sentiría acariciando su piel, sus ojos que nunca volverían a ver la desnudez de su cuerpo, sus manos que nunca la volverían a acariciar

-no puedo hacerlo

-demonios Rachel!

Quinn se acercó a ella por la espalda, Rachel podía sentir su respiración sobre su nuca, su aroma entorpeciendo todos sus sentidos

-no puedes tenerlo todo… es él o yo

-no puedes hacerme esto… no puedo elegir!

-porque? Porque entonces seria yo quien perdería?

-porque no me has dado nada!

Quinn la miró apenada

-te lo he dado todo Rach, lo tienes todo de mi

-me has dado todo lo que tienes?

Quinn asintió en silencio, viendo como las defensas de Rachel se cerraban en torno a ella, viendo como la perdía lentamente

-no ha sido suficiente… si esto es todo lo que tienes para dar… no soportaría estar contigo

-no endulces las cosas por mi, Rachel, simplemente di que no soportas que este cerca de ti

-por supuesto que no…

Unos golpes en la puerta las sorprendieron

-chicas, queda poco, están listas? Necesitan ayuda?

-ya casi Sra. Hummel… Rachel está casi lista- gritó Quinn sin abrirle la puerta a la mujer.

Escucharon los pasos alejarse y entonces Quinn tomo el cepillo con mano temblorosa y comenzó a arreglar el cabello de Rachel sin decir nada, era su penitencia, el castigo que se autoimpuso por ser tan tonta y enamorarse de alguien que no la quería, por desearla a ella, de entre todas las personas del mundo, a la pequeña diva que le había roto el corazón.

Los pocos minutos en los que trabajo como autómata peinando y maquillando a Rachel, Quinn sintió como se iba quedando vacía por dentro, reprimió las lagrimas que afloraban a sus ojos cada vez que le llegaba su aroma o rosaba su piel, uno tras otro los recuerdos de ellas amándose solo uno o dos días atrás… ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas se trastornaran de tal modo? Las dos habían sido felices en esa burbuja que crearon alrededor de ellas, aún cuando Finn siempre parecía una sombra penando alrededor de los momentos fantásticos que ellas compartían… y ahora su presencia dejaba de ser un fantasma y se transformaba en la amenaza que era y que ella había decidido ignorar, ahora era él quien se la llevaba al altar y ella (la estúpida amante de la novia) quien pasaba sus últimos minutos preparándola para él.

-lista- dijo con voz apagada mientras le retocaba por ultima vez los labios- ya puedes casarte

Y reprimió todo el daño que decir esas palabras le causaba

Rachel la miró a los ojos y los encontró vacios, Quinn parecía tan acabada como ella se sentía por dentro ¿pero qué podía hacer? Ella quería su amor y la rubia solo podía ofrecerle un par de recuerdos mas para luego abandonarla para siempre, cuando ya se cansara de ella y no tuviese nada mas para ofrecer a nadie y se quedara en absoluta soledad. La opción de eso y casarse con Finn era nula, casarse con su novio significaba conservar su dignidad, vivir de los recuerdos pero al menos tendría alguien en quien apoyarse, sabía que no era justo para Finn pero ella se prometía que lo haría feliz, el no tenía la culpa, ella lucharía todos los días por olvidarse de aquella mujer y vivir para ese hombre que le había dado buenos momentos y que consciente o no de ello la ayudaría a superar lo de Quinn, solo a superarlo porque estaba segura que no podría olvidarla nunca… era el amor de su vida.

Se miro al espejo y vio a una mujer totalmente distinta

-no soy yo

-claro que lo eres

-me veo hermosa

-porque lo eres Rachel… al menos yo te veo así

Sus manos se encontraron, ambas temblorosas, ambas heladas

-dios…- susurro Quinn desesperada y se arrojó a los brazos de Rachel

Rachel abrió los brazos para recibirla impactada por los tortuosos sentimientos que vio en la cara de la rubia, los sollozos casi imperceptibles captaron la atención de Rachel ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sus padres no tendían a meterse en su vida, las decisiones que ella tomaba eran siempre aceptadas por ellos y nunca eran de consejos gratuitos excepto esa vez en que uno de sus padres se acerco ella por la noche y le susurró bajito que el amor era lo mas importante. Le costaba verlo, pero ella la amaba, si Quinn quería solo satisfacer el capricho de tenerla juntoa ella entonces ella sería su capricho, porque lo quería, porque la amaba y cada recuerdo que formaran serian los que la harian sobrevivir en una vida vacía, en una vida sin ella.

-que es lo que quieres?- preguntó susurrando en su mejilla junto a su oído

Quinn se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos

-Sabes lo que quiero

Si, Rachel lo sabía y estaba dispuesta a formar tantos recuerdos que la ayudaran en los años que venían por delante

-esta bien- y acaricio su mejilla mientras medio sonreía

La rubia frunció el ceño

-esta bien que?

-yo… no me casaré… te elijo

Y cerró los ojos en una mueca reprimiendo el repentino pensamiento de que las cosas serian más hermosas si tan solo ella la amara. Quinn lo malinterpretó todo

-Agradezco el sacrificio, pero no quiero deberte tanto

Rachel abrió los ojos asombrada

-que?

-que esperas que haga? Que salte de agradecimiento por qué vas a hacer tamaño sacrificio por mi?

-pensaba que eso era lo que querías

-te quiero a ti joder!... quiero tu alma, tu cuerpo… quiero tu amor!... no la resignación forzada de estar conmigo por no sé qué nobles razones.

-mi amor?

Las lágrimas caían libremente por los ojos y una sonrisa gigante iluminaba el rostro de la morena

-todo tu amor.

-y tu?

-yo que?

-corresponderás?

-con todo lo que tengo… con todo lo que soy

-oh! Quinn- Rachel se arrojo a sus brazos nuevamente- he sido tan tonta, he estado a punto de cometer un grandísimo, grandísimo error

-…

-por supuesto que no me quiero casar con Finn, es solo que… estaba tan resignada a que no eras capaz de amarme, que me parecía mejor pasar el resto de mi vida con él que unos últimos momentos contigo

-pequeña idiota!

-pero en el fondo… no hubiese podido hacerlo… Dios Quinn casi te pierdo por completo y ni siquiera podía soportar el pensamiento de lo que sería mi vida sin ti.

-dices cosas tan cursis que me tiemblan las rodillas, Berry.

Unos golpes en la puerta volvieron a sobresaltarlas

-demonios!- mascullo Quinn malhumorada

-que haremos?- la cara de terror de Rachel en otras circunstancias podría llegar a ser graciosa- dios Quinn! No me quiero casar, no quiero hacerlo

-calma cariño, espera un momento

Se dirigió a la puerta

-si?

-demonios Fabray! … te digo que el coche no tendrá vía libre por siempre, la iglesia se está llenando y el pánfilo de Finn no para de dar vueltas… si quieres hielo necesitas ir por él ahora!

-santana… - Quinn sonrió agradecida

-y mi chica esta ahí, armando un escándalo mientras se contonea al ritmo de unas canciones de Blaine y Kurt y una tía de Rachel no deja de mirarla fijamente, así que iré donde ella y le diré que si no deja de mirar a mi chica le romperé la cara al estilo Lima… creo que en los 5 minutos aproximados los pasillos estarán completamente vacios… A nadie le preocupara que la dama de honor fuera a comprar hielo

Santana con su sexy vestido rojo le guiño el ojo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la entrada de la iglesia, Quinn agradeció decidir que a Santana era mejor tenerla de amiga, porque le estaría agradecida por siempre luego de lo que haría.

-Lopez, eres la mejor, chica- le grito por el pasillo

Entro rápido y cerró la puerta son una sonrisa, vio a Rachel luchando desesperada con los botones de su vestido

-que haces?

-tenemos… que salir de aquí- mientras intentaba jalar el botón- tengo que sacarme este vestido

Quinn se acerco a ella y le quito las manos de los botones y se las dejo a un lado del cuerpo

-el vestido se queda… yo elegí ese vestido para ti para que lo lucieras para mi

Rachel apoyo la cabeza en su pecho

-te gusta entonces?

-por supuesto… no sabes el modo en que me llama la piel de tu espalda, o el modo en que mis manos quisieran desabrochar unos a uno los botones para poder lograr verte completamente desnuda entre mis brazos

Rachel suspiro y Quinn le propinó algunos besos en el cuello.

-ahora nos iremos en el coche de santana y te quedas con el vestido… en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar donde pasar el día le daremos un uso apropiado, cariño

Rachel se estremeció de placer y de alegría, quería tanto a esa rubia mandona y se sentía tan sorprendida por el repentino descubrimiento de su amor correspondido que no pudo hacer otra cosa que darse la vuelta y tomar su boca con ansia apenas controlada, contuvo el aliento y acaricio sus labios, rodeo el cuello con sus manos y apretó su cuerpo al de ella

-Rach… me vuelves loca…

Y la morena sonrió sobre sus labios

-lo se

Quinn se separó de ella y le tendió la mano

-se que te encanta hacerme temblar, pero debemos irnos

Rachel miró la mano tendida y le sonrió abiertamente mostrando todo el amor que sentía por ella, ni siquiera vaciló en tomar su mano, había pasado unas horas infernales pensando como serían las cosas sin ella. Mientras salían rápidamente por el pasillo lateral de la iglesia Rachel pensó que nunca más tendría dudas acerca de donde estaba su lugar.


End file.
